RedNeck Love: Take 3
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Leaving off where the 2nd one ended. Being forced to flee the farm and trying to find a safe haven and walkers is the least of Kat and Daryl's problems. Will it break them more then it already has or it will it bring them closer? The 3rd part in this series.


_**Waring: There is a sex scene in this one, feel free to skip over that part.**_

I sighed sitting down in the grass. Everything was going to shit. Andrea shot Daryl thinking he was a walker. It took me everything plus a few people not to kill her sorry ass. Then the second you think it's safe here you find out that the damn owner has a barn full of the damn things you've been killing so you don't turn. And the second the little girl walks out your heart sinks as Rick shoots her. My heart went out to Carol then, no one deserves to go through that. Then Hershel runs off to fucking drink. And when Rick and Glenn bring him back they got some guy named Randall with them. I thought it would be easier to shoot the guy and get this madness over with. But no they wouldn't listen to me. Then Shane shows up saying that Randall got out and over took him. Daryl, Glenn, Rick and Shane went out to look for him. I was told to stay here and help keep an eye on the place. I sighed looking up seeing Dale's perch empty. He had got attacked by a walker but we were able to stop anything from happening. Not that it mattered much as we found out that Lori was pregnant. And Hershel had let us move into his house for the winter. This is the one time since he left us to hang that I could use that dirty little mother fucker known as Merle. I looked up to see Dale walking to where I was.

"Dale you should be inside the house resting up." I said getting up rushing to his side.

"None sense. I'll be fine. How are you holding up dear?" I looked off into the dark sky.

"I've been better Dale." It was the truth. I always did see Dale as a father figure. "I can't get over what Merle did to us, to Daryl. I still can't stand the sight of Andrea. Daryl has cut himself off from me as well." I sighed. "Every thing is just so fucking messed up. I want normal back."

"Daryl needs you Kat." I scoffed rolling my eyes. If he needed me he wouldn't be pushing me away. "It's the way he deals. That's what I learned about him from our time together the last few months anyways. But you Kat should know that." Shit! Of course I knew that about Daryl, it only slipped my mind because it hurt to damn much. "This is our normal now. Nothing will be the way it was." I never got the chance to reply as walkers started to come. No it was a whole damn walker army. I didn't wait I picked my gun up loading it and started to shoot. I run out of bullets as the walkers swarmed around me. I went for my knife only to find it gone. I used the butt of my gun to smash their heads in. Brain pieces and blood flying everywhere. I was soon boxed in trying to fight them off. There was no way I was going to make it out of this alive. I closed my eyes waiting for it to come.

"Kat." I groaned hearing my name, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. I looked to see that I was in a car with Dale, T-dog and Lori. Where was Daryl? Why wasn't I dead? What the fuck?

"What happened?" One second I'm waiting to be ripped apart and the next I'm in a car untouched.

"You must've blacked out. T-dog helped you out when you got in that jam."

"Thanks." I wasn't worried about my safety, I was worried about Daryl. He had to be safe. "Anyone seen Daryl?" No one spoke up. I knew then he could be a goner. I wouldn't give up my hope he was ok. He had to be. I needed him. He was all I had left. "Where are we going?"

"They think it's better if we head outta here. I personal think we should go back to the free way." Lori spoke up.

"I'm with Lori on this one. We need to turn around and go back." I wasn't saying it for them to turn it down, I was demanding it.

"Go back for what? No one is going to be there." Dale explained. He didn't know that, none of us knew that. We had to go back. I wouldn't let the reason be them on why I didn't have Daryl.

"We don't know that. You will either turn this damn car around or you can let me go." I demanded.

"I'm with her. We have to make sure. We can group there and figure things out." Lori spoke up. You never wanted to cross a pregnant chick. T-dog saw there was no other way and he turned around. I sat back relaxing.

"What's that up ahead?" I shot up at Dale's words trying to see what was going on. The only person I cared about was Daryl and there he was alive and well. I jumped out of the car running up to him. I wanted to jump in his arms but I wasn't sure if he was happy to see me or not.

"Kat baby." He opened his arms. I flung myself at him wrapping my arms and legs around him tightly. I felt him squeeze me into his hard frame.

"Day light is starting lets head to the free way and see if Rick, Carl, Hershel, Shane and whoever else is there." I felt bad for Lori not knowing if her husband and son had made it out alive. We all agreed that it was time to go. Daryl handed me his crossbow. I slipped the strap over my head letting it rest against my back. I got on the back of the bike with Daryl holding him tight. I rested my head against the back of his shoulder taking in the smell of dirt and sweat. It was disgusting but I loved his manly sent. I reluctantly pulled away from him. I got off the bike only seeing Rick, Carl and Hershel. Everyone was reunited with their family.

"Where's Jimmy?" Beth asked.

"He didn't make it. The RV got over run with walkers. Andrea?" Rick asked. I looked around realizing for the first time she wasn't here. I perked up hoping to hell a walker had got her sorry ass.

"Walkers got her. I saw them attack her before Daryl saved me." Carol spoke up. I wasn't happy that he saved her but I was thrilled that Andrea wasn't around. And a walker getting her made it that much better. I always did like Amy better than Andrea. It should've been Andrea that night instead of Amy.

"We need to go back and make sure." Daryl spoke up. Like hell he was.

"We can't." I didn't wanna see Daryl risk his life for her.

"Kat's right Daryl. The farm could still be over run with walkers. It's not safe to go back. We have to move on." I was relived that Rick was on my side here. We split up going to our vehicles. I held onto Daryl as he drove. We were forced to pull over.

"What's going on?" Dale asked as we stood around wanting to know what was going on.

"We don't have much gas in the truck. We'll have to make camp here." Rick said.

"I can make a run. There has to be a gas station close." Glenn spoke up.

"No we all need to stay together. It's for the best." It made sense we weren't safe anymore. We were out in the middle of no where. We couldn't have people going to make runs not until we found a piece of safety. That was if it ever happened.

"Rick we found Randall. He had turned. No bite marks, no scratches." Daryl spoke up. That didn't make sense.

"His neck was snapped." Glenn added in.

"Jenner was right." I looked at him wanting to know what the hell he was going on about. "This thing it's apart of us. We die, we turn." Rick explained.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us this shit sooner Rick?" I yelled getting pissed. Daryl grabbed my arm.

"Kat relax."

"Relax? Hell no. This son of a bitch kept something huge from us. And he's our leader. What kind of leader is that?"

"I didn't want to say anything until I knew it was true." I heard enough walking off. I never had a problem with Rick until now. I sat down in the grass keeping an eye out for any stray walkers.

"I don't agree with him keeping it from us but there was no point in him telling us if he wasn't sure it was true. Now he knows it's the truth." I shook my head.

"With everything he has done to you. You're taking his side in this?"

"I'm not taking his side. But if I was in the place he was, I would've done the same thing. Why worry people if they don't have to." It did make sense but damn it I wanted to be pissed at something other than Daryl for the way he's been acting lately. "You can be pissed kitty Kat but you need to be pissed at the right person here."

"Oh I am. You hurt me Daryl. I never thought you would shut me out. And don't turn this on me. I tried to get you to talk to me and you kept blowing me off. In fact the only damn person you would talk to was Carol. You want her go be with her." I went to get up only to find Daryl sitting on top of me pinning my hands above my head.

"If I want to be with some that old I would be. I'm here with you. I didn't put shit on you." He run his right hand over my face, gently caressing my cheek. His thumb tracing my lips. "I'm sorry Kat. Out of everyone I thought you knew me."

"I do but it still hurts." My lips were locked with his.

"I'm sorry Kat." I bit my lip, his teeth grazing over my neck, his lips sucking, his tongue licking. I wrapped my legs around him pulling him closer to me.

"I need you Daryl." I was begging him as he sucked and nibbled on my neck. I was holding moans in. Daryl dug in his pocket pulling a condom out.

"I stole it from Glenn." He husked out. I giggled trying to get his jeans undone. "Someone's in a hurry." He joked.

"We don't have time. We're in the middle of the woods, our friends close by and walkers lurking about." I explained getting his jeans pushed down. I started to stroke his semi hard erection my thumb rubbing over the tip smearing the pre cum. He used his teeth to rip open the condom. He slid it on his hard cock. I wiggled my shorts and panties down. I let my fingers rub my clit. He bit his lip as he watched. After having enough he pinned my hands above my head. He slowly entered my tight pussy. I cringed tensing up at how big he was. He stopped ready to pull out. I locked my ankles around his back. "No, I want this Daryl." He went to protest but I got us rolled over. I moved his hands to my clothes covered breasts. I slowly started to move against his dick. He squeezed and pinched my nipples. I crashed my lips against his the pain turning into pure pleasure. I moaned into the kiss. He forced his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues fighting. He took his chance rolling us over. He went harder and faster hitting my g-spot dead on. I raked my finger nails down his back, feeling myself get closer. I smashed my lips to his feeling my orgasm hit, my juices flowing out. Daryl held me close to his body thrusting into me. He attacked my neck in the same spot biting down as he orgasmed. We shared a kiss as we came down from our sexual highs. We quickly got dressed heading back to camp. We got back in time to hear Rick vent about killing Shane for Lori and if we wanted to leave to walk. I sat down Daryl sitting behind me. I leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around me. I didn't see the point in trying to make it on our own. It was best to stick with the group. Chances were better this way to survive. I couldn't sleep much so I stayed up well Daryl took his shift and to make sure I didn't sleep on the job he stayed up with me.

"I love you Daryl Dixon."

"I love you to Kat."

We spent months going from one house to another. We never found safety. We starved most the time. The house's we hit had been hit to many times before. Hell Daryl ate an owl once not that there was much to eat, but it was better than canned dog food Carl had found. Not that Rick let him eat it. The most we ever ate was the lucky chance we came across a store or a gas station. We had set up camp again in the woods finding a safe spot. Rick and Daryl set out to see if they could find anything further ahead. I was going to go with but I hadn't been feeling good lately. It could've been so many things I just didn't think about it. I watched Lori struggle to get up from her spot on the ground. She looked as she was ready to burst. I closed my eyes resting my hand on my stomach. No I couldn't be pregnant, Daryl used protection. I was just run down, stressed out and hungry thats all it is. But I had gained a few pounds over the last few months but it wasn't like I was huge or anything. My breasts are sore and very sensitive to touch. But that didn't mean anything did it? I don't remember the last time I had my period.

"We found a prison. It could be perfect. We just have to clear it out." I got up. It was better than nothing and prisons were meant to keep you safe locked inside.

"Let's do it. We have more than enough people to clear it out. We can take the prison over. We need this." Everyone agreed with it and we set out to make the prison ours. Daryl made me stay back. I wanted to go in there and slash heads of the walkers but no Daryl didn't want me to get hurt. Something could go wrong since I'm not 100 percent. It annoyed me like no other. I wanted to slap Daryl upside the head. I put my head in my hands tears slowly flowing out of them. Damn it what the hell was wrong with me?

"Baby?" I heard Daryl. He pulled me into him. I sobbed into his chest his fingers running along my back. "Shh baby." His lips were in my hair. I sniffled pulling away. He was there wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "What's wrong?" I wanted to laugh but I refused.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I cleared my throat. "Did you get the yard cleared out?"

"Yea." I hung onto his arm as we walked. I was handed some food. I sat playing with mine. The emotional break down was enough to confirm it. Now I just had to tell Daryl. This was never what he wanted. I was freaked out to tell him. Lori had moved over sitting by me as Daryl was off on watch.

"I've been watching you Kat." That was just creepy. "You've had this glow about you for a few months now. I've been trying to figure it out. The tiredness and everything else mixed in, I've finally figured it out. Congrats." I smiled softly.

"Yea thanks." I got up. "I'll take Daryl something to eat." Hershel handed me the food for Daryl. I slowly walked over to where Daryl was. He took the food helping me up on the over turned bus. "We need to talk and it's serious."

"What's going on? What could possible be serious? There's not much out there to be serious about anymore." Daryl looked at me. I took his hand placing it on my stomach.

"Do you understand Daryl, or do I need to say it?" I asked as the look of shock registered on his face.

"But we only did it that once and we had protection. It can't be possible."

"It only takes one time and there's a .1 percent chance the protection doesn't work." A smirked crossed his face. "What?" I asked scared. I knew he wouldn't push me off or anything but I wasn't sure what was going through his head.

"Even my sperm is tough as shit. They can get through anything." I rolled my eyes laughing. I pulled him into a hug. "I know you're scared about this but it'll be ok."

"I'm only worried about you. You have always went on about not wanting a family." I rested my head against his chest.

"That's because I never thought I would get to be with you. I've known for years you were the girl for me. I didn't want to come off as soft or anything. I sat back and waited for you to come to me." I smiled kissing his cheek. "You should get some rest, you need it. I'll join you shortly." I nodded getting down carefully with help from Daryl. I walked to where I would be spending the night. I was thrilled that it was a warm night out with a very clear and starry night sky. I cuddled with my blanket finding it easy to drift off. I woke up a little when Daryl joined me wrapping his arms around me pulling me into his warm body, his hands resting peacefully on my stomach. A smile crossed my face and I was back in la-la land.

_**A/N: There will be another one-shot, just bare with me here. Let me know what you thought!**_


End file.
